rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hunter4894/Ginger (RWBY OC)
Core Info 1) Basic Info Name: Ginger Mayflower CNR Explanation: Ginger is a type of really dark yellow, or a fruit/vegitable with a yellow inside Species: Human Age: 17 Gender: Female Emblem: A bullet with wings Handedness: Right Nicknames: Mayflower, Gingy Occupation: member of team BRGD 2) Appearance: Aura Colour: Yellow Height: 5'3 Weight: 110 lbs Eyes: bright blue Skin Colour: Fair skin Face Shape: Heart Hair: shoulder length bright curly blonde Physical Traits: a small tattoo of her symbol on her left foot Outfit: She wears a grey crop top which stops just above her stomach. She also has a white tail coat which reaches the back of her knees with yellow accents and her symbol on her back. She also has black tight pants and white knee length high heel boots with black laces. Accessories: small stud earings, braclet on her right arm and a small black chocker. Gadgets: a small wrist mounted grapling hook. 3) Characteristics: Background: Born in a small village in east Vale Gingers early life was simple and peaceful, However one day a group of raiders came and destroyed the entire village. She was left alone after hiding everything she once had was now gone. Her friends, Family, Everything. However all was not lost as she was taken in by a wondering traveler and was given a new home but this new home was just a Necron training facility but to the 12 year old girl it was home. She rose to the top quickly surpassing most of the other students. When she turned 16 she was given her weapon and sent into the field. She was Necrons top assassin until she realized what her family made her do. She began to fear them and began looking for a way out where there wasn't. She then began to hear rumors of a man who had managed to leave Necron and even killed a leader one Hayden Chercoal. So in the dead of night she left the facility and went out to find him along the way being marked a traitor but soon she would destroy Necron with the help of a few of her friends. Personality: When you first meet her Ginger is very recluse refusing to talk to most people however, over time when you get to know her she becomes more open and friendly. she has been known to be very persuasive with either words or actions. Ginger has been known to tease people even when asked to stop which has lead to many confrontations. She's also a bit of a perfectionist moving small things around to be perfect. Misc Traits: whistles when scared Likes: Helping others, Fruit, Music, Frinedly people, Games, Cats, Dislikes: Rude people, Boredom, Necron, White fang, Criminals, 4) Trivia Notable Relationships: One of the leaders of Necron who soon passed, Skills: counts cards. Allusion: (none yet if noticed anything please let me know) Notes: don't start anything with her otherwise it will end bad Hunter Extension A) Weapon Name: Eagle tallon Classification:High power sniper sword HPSS Short Description: A sniper with a short stand near the front for better aim when laying down or sitting plus a scope that zooms. The barrel of the sniper then retracts and a sword blade comes out. B) Semblance Name: Hind sight Short Description: It allows her to see an enimies weakness for roughly 6 minutes before she must stop using it or she goes temporarily blind in one eye for almost half an hour. Activation Cue: She puts her hand over here eyes and then peaks through her fingers Reflection of Personality: Being a perfectionist she always looks for the right thing to do. C) Combat Info Preferred Range: long Landing Strategy: put the sniper under her and use it like a pogo like ruby Fighting Style: acrobatic Optional Statistics: Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics Strength: 2 Speed: (how fast your character is, both at reactions 4 running4 Agility: 5 Stamina: 4 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 2 Aura Manipulation:1 Semblance Manipulation: 2 Dust Manipulation: 1. $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 1 Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 2 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 3 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 1 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 5 Total: 32 The third member of team BR'G'D Is scoping out the scene Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts